Defining Sentences: Chlollie
by Tarafina
Summary: 50 sentences that define Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen's relationship/life together.


**Title**: Defining Sentences  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Summary**: 50 sentences that define Chloe Sullivan and Oliver Queen's relationship/life together.

**#01** - _Comfort_

If it were possible, she would name him the most comforting person alive and people wouldn't believe her, they'd say she was exaggerating, that a man like Oliver Queen, be it in his billionaire aristocrat form or his death-defying green leather attire, he just wasn't the type, but she knew him, better than anyone, and those arms, those whispers against her ear, they were like none other; even Clark Kent and his red plaid couldn't compare.

**#02** - _Kiss_

It burned into her, scorching her insides, marking her lips like an arrow cutting through the brisk air; his lips caressed hers, abandoning all thought to absorb her in her entirety and she was lost to him, happily.

**#03** - _Soft_

Her hair was softer than the finest cashmeres of the world, he could waste his billions searching for something that poorly resembled her hair but thought it much more frugal and enjoyable simply to love her and the softness that so contrasted with her strong self.

**#04** - _Pain_

There was a searing in his gut like someone had stuck a knife deep inside and was twisting it, turning until he could no longer stand the agony, but they wouldn't stop, they continued to score his flesh, to flay him from inside out and he could do nothing but sit in his catatonic pain, remembering how still she laid in his arms, how he knew she wouldn't wake this time; she was gone for good and the best of him had followed.

**#05** - _Potatoes_

She refused to let the cook do all the work and so she sat at the table, legs crossed, peeling potato after potato for the fundraiser housed there that night, sharing idle chit-chat with the many staff they had on their payroll, thinking nothing of the fact that she was supposed to be the glamorous Mrs. Queen, wife of a billionaire later that evening - it was sights like this that made her all the more incredible.

**#06** - _Rain_

The rain glided down her cheeks like a dead lover's lips, mixing with hot tears as she glared up into the heavens, silently screaming for an answer to all of life's questions; nothing but the thunder rumbled around her and she was left with the ache of a further broken heart, hoping, wishing, she'd spot green leather slicing through the air toward her, despite the knowledge that it would never appear, that he was long gone and never to return.

**#07** - _Chocolate_

He'd forgotten, nothing new, but when she returned from work she found every surface in their bedroom was covered with every kind of chocolate there ever was while he stood in the center holding a heart-shaped box and wearing an apologetic smile; she could do nothing but forgive him.

**#08** - _Happiness_

He just wanted her to be happy, that was his excuse; it hurt more to know that he thought leaving her, his way of keeping her safe, was his idea of making her happy, when all she wanted, needed, was _him_.

**#09** - _Telephone_

Long distance relationships weren't for everyone but she wasn't willing to give him up for anything and the telephone may be their only connection at times, but they were holding strong and she could do a _lot_ over a phone to keep them on their toes...

**#10** - _Ears_

There was a spot behind his ears that made him jerk with erotic attention; the groan that escaped his throat was raw and exciting, the sound made her squirm, made her want him just as badly as he obviously needed her.

**#11** - _Name_

He knew the depth of her feelings just by the tone she said his voice with - all the women before her had said _Oliver _with intense lust and desire, but never, _ever _with the deep seeded adoration, respect and love that she did, whether she was sighing, moaning, crying or yelling it, he always knew how she felt.

**#12** - _Sensual_

There was never a more sensual creature than Chloe Ann Sullivan - many tried, all failed - and he was never more happy for the fact than the night of their wedding, when she stepped into the room in green lace and a mischievous smirk and he was so obviously clear that this was the woman he'd spend his life with, completely and utterly content.

**#13** - _Death_

The day he died she was 64 and had lived a life that others would need centuries to even remotely resemble - all that she'd seen and done, all of whom she'd saved - but her greatest accomplishment, what she cherished more than all else, was the husband she buried that afternoon and followed into death the next morning.

**#14** - _Sex_

He'd made love in his lifetime, or he though he had, but the night he laid down with her, spending hours, what seemed like days, caressing her every inch and involving himself in every sweet, aching inch of her, he knew that whatever he experienced before compared nothing to this; the first time Oliver Queen made love, it was with Chloe Sullivan, and he vowed never to share it with anyone else, because no other could compare.

**#15** - _Touch_

She gasped as if it was her first time, as if no man had ever touched her so intimately, so lovingly, and when his fingers scoured her with intense desire, he found his fingers shook as if he too had never touched a woman before, as if her exquisite body was the first he had ever honestly, reverently, explored.

**#16** - _Weakness_

_She's yours weakness_ - he heard it in his head whenever he got too deep into his Arrow persona and his alter-ego was adamant that he not have one, that he do all that was in his power to be the strongest, the most fierce hero there ever was, but weakness or not, he couldn't give her up, he loved her too much to live his life without her.

**#17** - _Tears_

He prayed to whatever spiritual being there was that her tears were of happiness and not dread or fear, that when he asked her that question, the salt water that escaped down her cheeks were of pure joy and exhilaration; he only knew he was right, only breathed a sigh of relief, when she smiled brilliantly at him, and then he knew her answer - _YES!_

**#18** - _Speed_

There was a desperate need inside of him to have her and his only antidote was to ride out into the night, his bike revving angrily beneath him, the pavement disappearing beneath the leather tires so quickly it was as if he was flying - he wondered if it was the adrenaline high that kept him going, that let him go on without her touch a little longer, or if he was only racing away from reality, from his other half who waited patiently for him to stop speeding off and simply face the truth.

**#19** - _Wind_

The breeze rushes around them, making her blonde hair dance around her face, framing her beautifully as she stares up at him, waiting; a green leather hand lifts, cups her wind-kissed cheek and he leans forward, forehead to forehead, and finally gives in - he won't run away from her, them, anymore.

**#20** -_ Freedom_

_You're trapped_, she tells him, shaking her head as if he couldn't understand and he doesn't, not until the day he sees her smiling at someone else, someone who isn't him, and he realizes he's been hiding himself, barring his heart to all that it needs, deserves, and when he asks her how he finds his freedom, she smiles, holds out her hand, and he knows he's going to experience something truly life-altering, for the better.

**#21** - _Life_

He's certain he's living a life more fulfilled than most others could imagine, that the heroics and the friends he's gained makes what he's seen and done so much more than everyone else, but when he sees those same friends fall in love, get married, start their families, he realizes he's missing out on something so much more, and then he sees her, _really _sees her and hopes he hasn't missed his chance just yet.

**#22** - _Jealousy_

_What does he have that I don't?_ he asks himself over and over as she laughs at his jokes and lights up with every smile and when he realizes just what's he doing, he has two choices, ignore this bout of jealousy or take action; he never was one for forfeiting.

**#23** - _Hands_

They're beautiful, whether they're encased in green leather, stroking his favored arrows before launch, or enticingly gripping and exploring her body with tender adoration, they were the most exquisite of hands; she may be obsessed, but rightfully so.

**#24** - _Taste_

Better than champagne, than dining on the most exquisite of food, was the taste of her; a kiss, her tongue stroking his, her supple lips his for the taking, she was a flavor new to him and he found himself thoroughly and happily addicted.

**#25** - _Devotion_

More than women, than money or his business, he found himself devoted to his heroism, to the Green Arrow and all that he embodied, but when she came into his life like a breath of fresh air, wanting no more than to help him in his fight, to stand at his side, he found a whole new devotion for someone who deserved, welcomed and cherished it.

**#26** - _Forever_

Forever didn't seem long enough to spend with her; if there was more time out there, he'd take only this one last selfish act and steal it all for them to spend in eternal bliss.

**#27** - _Blood_

It was thick and red, coating his hands with a desperate flow he couldn't stop; he was certain he'd never be able to wash it from his hands, no matter how hard he scrubbed, and he feared that the stain would always remind him of those last moments, holding her, wishing he could trade places.

**#28** - _Sickness_

It spread like a sickness, the crime-rate at an all time high, and he stared down at the world with confused disgust, wondering how, _why_, feeling defeat creep up like a never fading shadow, but then she was there, taking his hand, promising, "We'll fix it," and he believed her.

**#29** - _Melody_

While others had songs that were overdramatic proclamations of empty love, there's was a rock song - the first she ever played over the comms to keep the overwhelming thrill of the mission from suffocating them; and the others could shake their heads in confusion, but he felt their song fit them just right.

**#30** - _Star_

The bright burning stars above their home, the city itself named for such beauty, compared little to the strength of her beaming, warm smile directed his way.

**#31** - _Home_

When he returned to Queen Manor and didn't feel the immediate clenching of his gut, some vague hope that his parents would greet him, but instead smiled warmly as _she _came around the corner, arms full of papers and hair in comfortable disarray, he knew he was really _home_.

**#32** - _Confusion_

He didn't understand at first, why seeing her smile at a man who wasn't him made his fists curl and his stomach ache, but then his team was giving him that knowing look and he realized what he'd been avoiding all this time; he'd loved her longer than even _he _knew.

**#33** - _Fear_

She'd never known fear like she did the day he stumbled back to his apartment, pale and drenched in blood, smiling half-heartedly and telling her it was just a scratch - but there was absolutely no fear when she willingly gave away her life to try and save him, welcoming the white glow of her power and appreciating it, truly, for the first time.

**#34** -_ Lightning/Thunder_

The white-blue glow of the sky-shattering lightning bled through the window and lit her up magnificently as she rode him like the most erotically entrancing creature alive; the rumble of the thunder that followed each time had her hands clutching his just as tight as her hot clenching walls around him, bringing them higher, closer, to their simultaneous end.

**#35 **- _Bond_

He'd never known a bond like this with anyone before, but when she was there with him, smiling, laughing, voicing her honest truth, the connection shared was deeper than anything he could imagine and he vowed never to take it for granted.

**#36 **- _Market_

He usually had someone go out grocery shopping for him and returned to a fully stocked apartment, but she adamantly dragged him out to show him how it was done; he spent three hours in a small market around the corner, pretending not to know the first thing about buying his own food just to spend more time with her.

**#37** - _Technology_

While Cyborg could easily handle any small or large problem that arose, he found himself calling her for every technology-related thing he could, needing her grin and her mocking smile more than his own pride some days.

_#38_ - **Gift**

The day he gave her a slideshow picture frame that ranged from photos of her mother and her when she was a little girl to Bart wearing a tutu after he lost a bet, she realized that the real gift was having him in her life and knowing that he knew her better than anybody alive.

**#39** - _Smile_

There was nothing more intoxicating, more invigorating, that receiving a Chloe Sullivan smile as a 'job well done' and he knew he was so far gone there was no going back, but he honestly couldn't care.

**#40** - _Innocence_

There was a different kind of innocence about her, one that never died as the world seemed to be falling apart all around them and he fed off of it, kept going only because of it, and she helped to keep him from becoming the jaded superhero he one day feared he'd become, for that he could never thank her enough.

**#41** - _Completion_

Their gasps filled the room around them, their hearts racing so strongly, he swore he could hear hers beat in time with his own; he reached for her hand, held on tight, and stared drowsily at the ceiling, the only feeling better than that of completion, was of knowing she'd always be right there with him to share it for the rest of his life.

**#42** - _Cloud_

She said it looked like a sleek arrow, all he saw a white fluffy cloud slowing making its journey across the blue sky; he looked harder anyway, wishing he could see what she did with her bright green eyes, so maybe then he could find out just what it was she sought in a man, if only to be it for her.

**#43** - _Sky_

The sun set low in the sky, the landscape glowing an orangey yellow as he danced with her held tight in his arms, their bare feet gliding over lush green grass; their son rolled his eyes from the upper floor, calling them mushy, but their daughter sighed, and hoped one day she'd marry a man who loved her just as much.

**#44 **- _Heaven_

There were times when he questioned the sanity of the world, the point of dragging on the green leather, and then he woke up another morning with her in his arms, her soft, warm body held tight, and it was the closest to heaven as he'd ever come, reminding him that there were still reasons to go on, to keep fighting; surrender was no option.

**#45** - _Hell_

He hollered to the sky, screamed and cried, the veins of his throat pulsating with rage, but there was no answer, no calming hand against his cheek; she was gone for good and the remnants of the vibrant woman she once was laid still in his lap, never to wake again.

**#46** - _Sun_

She watched the sun rise, blinking against the bright rays that filled her vision through the slats of the venetian blinds; for a moment, she feared it was all a dream, but then his arm tightened around her and she smiled, snuggling her face into the pillow - it was finally coming true, her happily ever after.

**#47** - _Moon_

If she asked him to shoot down the mood and drag it from the sky with one of his high-tech arrows, he'd spend his life trying, that's how he knew he'd love her enough for three lifetimes.

**#48** - _Waves_

She chased their son into the oncoming waves, lifting him up by his small arms and laughing as he kicked his legs at the water; he watched with a sense of peace he'd long wanted and rose from the towel to follow his family into the ocean, a grin large enough to split his face in half surfacing as he caught her eyes.

**#49** - _Hair_

He dosed in her lap, fast asleep after a long mission that had the entire team dragging themselves off to bed with a grunt of recognition to her; he'd laid down on the couch and the second his head found her thighs, he was snoring, she lovingly stroked his hair, just happy to have him home in one piece.

**#50** - _Supernova_

It was like a supernova exploding from low in her belly, fanning out up her chest and across her shoulders, spreading down her arms and settling in her tingling fingertips; his thumb caressed her lower lip and when he swallowed, letting out a shaky sigh, she knew he felt it too.


End file.
